empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dodo8
Block Hello Dodo8, please block this IP: http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/201.143.127.12 I reverted all his/her edits, but look at the contributions: he/she made tons of Spam and Codes for hacking Good bye, Aaron 2 07:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I have a strange bug, I can't change my avatar and information about myself. It says, that I am invalid user. Can you help me? Hey dodo, I'm just wondering how you got the picture in your usergameinfo template. Leave a message telling me how please! CommanderBill 05:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Template Hello Dodo8, I want to make a Template for Epic Survival Mode, but I don't know how to make it, Can you help me? Aaron 2 06:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Dodo8, I'm tired.........tired of having to revert all the edits from this IP: http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/201.143.162.185 And I had to check every page to be sure no vandalism were left on the wiki. But there are things that are "Admins-only" like erasing comments and pages, check his/her contributions because he commented codes on The Alligator P.D: How do you make your personal sign?? (The SpecOps Barracuda) I want to have one for me. Good bye. Aaron 2 07:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Signature How do you change your signature like that. i want an elite kodiak exo infantry in mine but i have no idea how to do that. can you please help me? Bryan Klassen 00:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) New Page Hi. i was thinking about creating a page for listing known vandals. it is just so we know if they have vandalised before and help us keep an eye on them. i just thought it would be a good idea to ask an admin here and you were my first choice. Bryan Klassen 23:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Admins Hi, sorry to see you go. Could you give me some pointers about potential new admins? I've gotten both applications from User:Aaron_2 and User:Bryan_Klassen, but I see you both banned them once. While Aaron was helpful cleaning up the vandalism, he was banned for cheating for a month. While these aren't redeeming qualities we need to find replacements. Bryan said he made a beginners mistake once, also him being in the wikia council means he would get removed from there as well if he does something severe. Other potential applicants would be Lewis, which you recomended me once for rollback, but he did pad his editcount, and him having a trollface as avatar isn't reassuring though, and as you said he only comments on blog posts nowadays. Platinumdeltaflarefighter however seems to have a lot of talk comments but few edits elsewhere. I actually do have some time now, as I graduated. So I'll have some time while I look for a job. Jan1 08:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) How to prevent your profile from being edited? When I tried to see your 'Edit profile', when I open that page, it says 'The user's profile has been blocked.' , which means it can prevent other people from editing your profile. I do not know how to block my profile to prevent other people, espcially vandals, from editing my profile. So, how you block your profile? Jianhui67 2 July 2012 05:11:32 (GMT) Yes Please Help thats always the question i wanna ask from you , o dont know how to find these images, if i would know i can do alot more things, so please help me thanks Im On now more pages? trebuie sa fac mai multe pagini sa ma faci administrator? hey dodo, do you know how to make zynga heard my report? Also i didn't received the T8 carrier when the mission "a friends in need" dissappeared. Its not fair! Facebook Request Could you please accept my friend request on Facebook.It's Martin Christian and I've sent request already.If you're online please read this message. ''James9112'' ''Talk'' 15:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Scarlett I noticed in this edit you removed most of her gallery. If you don't want the images you removed on her main article, would it be okay for me to create a gallery sub-page and link to it for the removed images so people can find them but don't load them initially? Also I am wondering what the criteria is for how we choose which images should be featured, like the appearances you left behind. +Y 18:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) help! Dodo cineva imi tot editeaza profilu si imi scrie:ca sunt cel mai slab,injuraturi etc. sunt eu porumbelul Main Page Redesign? Please see: Main Page Redesign? Thanks. User Rights Highlight Addition Please see: User Rights Highlight Addition Thanks. Help Hello, Mr.Dodo8, do you want help me? one of the most important template appeared to be broken Please fix this template. Thanks very much before. Re: So, what next? can you fix? Re: Why you says No. Maybe this will help you leave the wiki. :( RE: Actually you can't close Wikia wikis, they won't even allow it when it passed a small amount of articles. After all the community created the content so it will be there forever*. Eventually when zynga evidently releases a sequel or closes it down, this wiki will be like any wiki out there about a defunct game. Neverless it's always better to have at least some information, incomplete but hopefully correct information. Actually it is possible to generate pages from the gamefiles whenever they change, I brought this up before, which is possible with some effort. But that would not be in the spirit of wikias where content is a community effort made by humans. As for admins, people don't need rights to do most of the work on here. As for Riyo, I'm reviewing his admin application. There are probably not many candidates out there, which means that we have to hope that admins learn admin skills while doing it. In his case it turned out he has been ban evading with a socketpuppet account (out of ignorance?) before he even started here and that ban expired recently. Anyway I'll put that into a vote by the admins in a couple days. Jan1 (talk) 17:36, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Delete Account I want to delete my account, as soon as e&a ends. Can you delete my account without deleting my files ? NFS FMea (talk) 16:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC)NFSFMea